Rad Link 5 vs. The Utility Man
A rivalry between two generally unknown users that no one really cares about. It started when the two of them got into an argument about who is bigger fodder. Rad Link 5 created a topic where they would see who would get less votes. The results ended in: Rad Link 5 vs The Utility Man I - Match of the Century C|Net ad: 3 Rad Link 5: 2 Servbot: 2 TheUtilityMan: 1 Needless to say, getting their asses kicked by an advertisement was depressing. In any case, Rad Link denied his victory, claiming that it was because he made the topic and one of the votes was questionable. Since then, TUM has entered himself and Rad into many contests in the hope that they could meet and see who is truly the weakest. Rad Link 5 vs The Utility Man II - Rematch of the Century Almost four years later (estimated date: February 28th, 2010) the rivalry was reignited. The topic was recreated, but the results could not have changed more. The Utility Man: 4 Servbot: 1 C|Net ad: 1 Rad Link 5: 0 This would tie their rivalry up at one win a-piece. Rad Link 5 vs The Utility Man 2010 - Special Dream Bout Anniversary Edition An upcoming remake set for release on the Xbox 360. It will feature four new playable boss characters. New Characters Solid Snake - Middle Boss (Unlockable) Mia Fey - Middle Boss (Unlockable) Donkey Kong - Sub-boss (Unlockable) Miles Edgeworth - "Final" Boss (Unlockable) Dark C|Net Ad - Secret Final Boss (Unlockable; non-tournament legal) New Gameplay Features Justified Vote Block - Guarding at just the right moment will prevent chip-voting. Aerial Rant - Aerial combos over three votes can be canceled into a rant. In previous editions, rants could not be executed in the air. Variable Fad - Characters now have the ability to cancel a five vote combo into a string of repeating commands at the cost of 25% of their Karma Gauge. New Modes Time Attack Boss Rush Online AluKart Gallery Super Rad Link 5 vs The Utility Man IV: Poll Edition When first these titans met, you all made your voices very clear: You would rather endorse a C|Net ad than vote for either of us. By the time the rematch rolled around, the C|Net ad had fallen out of favor, and TUM had endeared himself to you all enough to secure an easy victory over little yellow robots. Then there was the Special Dream Bout Anniversary Edition that never officially came out. Supposedly there's a leak floating around. You can find it at the usual places. I'm not going to link there. But now is the day this rivalry was born for. Now GameFAQs forums have polls. With the looming threat of stuffed votes changing the metagame, the cancellation of Mega Man Legends 3, and The Utility Man's apparent lack of activity here recently, one has to ask themselves which one of these fighters will come out on top. Servbot: 4 The Utility Man: 3 C|Net ad: 2 Rad Link 5: 2 After twenty-four hours of grueling back-and-forth struggle, the score was tied between The Utility Man and Servbot at two votes apiece (both C|Net ad and Rad Link 5 sat at one). The poll was left open for the tie to be broken. It appeared as though The Utility Man had on with three votes (both C|Net ad and Rad Link 5 had managed to find a vote in that time span, as well, tying them with Servbot), however before the poll could be closed, Servbot would controversially get a two vote boost, propelling the little robot that could to his first victory of the rivalry. Rad Link 5 is now the only member of the Rad Link 5 vs The Utility Man rivalry to not receive a win. Category:Rivalries